1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to interior accommodations or monuments in a vessel, and more particularly, to an overhead space utilization device converting a space inside a vessel, such as an aircraft, into usable quarters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vessels such as aircraft, trains, ships, boats, buses, and the like, generally may include quarters for resting or other purposes at one end of the vessel or somewhere else in the vessel, occupying space in the vessel cabin. For example, in aircraft, crew rest areas are included toward one end of the aircraft taking up useful space that can otherwise be used as a galley, entertainment system, a bathroom, or simply be left empty to allow more walking room. Certain aircraft with sufficient cabin height may raise the crew rest area, however, these designs are limited in size and location due to adverse impacts their stiff connection may have when the aircraft fuselage deforms or bends when in motion.
FIG. 1A illustrates an aircraft vessel 10 according to prior art. FIG. 1B illustrates a partial cross-sectional view of the aircraft vessel 10. Typically, the aircraft 10 is equipped with overhead stow bins 12. In certain applications it may be desirable for space utilization to use the overhead space for something other than stow bins. For example, in private or military aircraft applications, the user may prefer to have more personal use space, such as sleeping quarters, offices, gaming rooms, lounge, or the like. However, in existing aircraft interior configurations, stow bins and on-aircraft floor crew rest areas consume valuable space without offering any alternatives to more efficiently take advantage of the volume of aircraft.